Valentines' Day
by Justgen
Summary: Yes it's another 8059 ff  Sorry, fan of 8059   Erm, basically this is present Gokudera's POV. So.. yeah, hope you'll like it :


Valentines' Day, the day where girls give guys chocolate, or at least, that's what I think Valentines' Day is all about. As usual, I walked over to Jyuudaime's house and waited for him to come out. Pretty much as usual the baseball nut would come over at around the same time.

"Ah, yo Gokudera!" he flashed a smile and waved.

"Tch, don't act friendly in front of me."

At that point of time, Jyuudaime came out of his house and greeted us. With that, we made our way to Namimori Middle.

As we made our way to our seats, a few girls were whispering behind me, discussing about who they'd give chocolates to. Tch, Valentine's Day again, I seriously wonder what is so special about it.

The bell rang as the teacher stepped into the classroom. Lessons started and I sat at my seat, flipping through the pages of the textbook. Then, the teacher called out Yakyu Baka to answer the question which was found in the textbook. For once, I didn't have to mouth the answer to him and he got the answer correct. Yamamoto smiled before sitting down. Right then, I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat. I ignored it and continued listening to the teacher talking.

The bell rang for recess and immediately, almost everyone left the classroom. When I was about to leave my seat, Yakyu Baka grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat beside me.

"Tch, what do you want Yakyu Baka?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you," Yakyu Baka wore a cheeky smile on his face.

After that, both of us stood up at the same time. Yamamoto placed the chair back to its original position and walked past me, whispering something into my ear.

"I love you, Gokudera."

My eyes widened and I turned back and saw him smiling as he placed his hands behind his head as he walked out of the classroom. Did he just say the truth or was it just a joke? Well frankly speaking, I hoped it was real as I realised that I had also fallen for him. In fact I unknowingly had a crush on Yamamoto.

Time flew and it was already evening. I swiped my bag off the floor and left the classroom, forgetting about Jyuudaime and Yakyu Baka. As I step out from the school grounds, the sakura petals swayed beautifully to the direction of the gentle wind.

"Gokudera, wait for me!" a familiar voice shouted.

As I turned around, I saw that baseball nut waving his hand and running towards me.

I ignored him and continued my way home. That baseball nut just continued smiling throughout the whole journey.

"Oi Yakyu Baka what's the matter with you? Why are you following me?"

Yakyu Baka just flashed a smile, which left me both pissed and dumbfounded. When we reached his father's sushi shop, he smiled once again and waved.

"See you tomorrow Gokudera-chan!"

"Yakyu Baka, don't call me that!"

As I walked into the apartment, I threw my bag onto the bed and looked at the calendar on the table. _Two more days to Valentines' Day huh? _I thought, placing my chin on the table while holding the calendar in my hand.

Rays of sunlight entered the room as the sun rose. I stirred around before waking up reluctantly. I dragged my feet to the bathroom and washed up before changing into my uniform and heading out for Jyuudaime's house.

When I opened the door, Yakyu Baka was standing there, smiling once more.

"What the heck are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"

Yakyu Baka just smiled at me.

"Tch," was all I could say.

As we reached Namimori Middle, the girls were whispering to each other about Valentines' Day, which was tomorrow. As I threw my bag onto the floor and took a seat, a few of the girls behind squealed.

"Did you see that? Did you see what Gokudera did?" one of the girls said.

Tch, all I did was throw my bag onto the floor, that's all. There's absolutely nothing to squeal about.

The bell rang as the teacher stepped into the classroom. Immediately everyone took their seats and kept quiet. The teacher started scribbling notes onto the board and everyone in the class started copying the notes down.

The day was practically the same as yesterday, not much of a difference. As I walked home, I walked past a store selling chocolates for Valentines' Day. I decided to purchase one box and give it to him the next day.

The minute I stepped into the corridor, I was followed by a group of girls waving their boxes of chocolate in the air, wanting to give them to me. I ignored them and walked into the classroom. Then, a gentle breeze entered the classroom and ruffled my hair. Squeals from the girls could be heard. Tch, I hated girls who squealed.

Yakyu Baka was standing in front of the classroom as the girls crowded around him. He accepted every single box of chocolate given by them. Tch, that idiot, he could just ignore them.

When the bell rang, the girls went back to their respective classrooms and lessons commenced as usual. Somehow everyone was focusing during the lessons.

The bell rang for recess. The girls came back and continued giving chocolates to Yakyu Baka. I sat there and read a book. Even more squeals could be heard as I was reading. What's wrong with reading while wearing spectacles and having my hair tied? It's nothing special.

The dismissal bell rang and everyone left their seats. I looked around for that baseball nut but he wasn't anywhere in the classroom. I stepped out of the classroom and strolled down the corridor. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

Yamamoto was with a girl, accepting the box of chocolate which was decorated beautifully. He was smiling sweetly and even talked to her. My heart felt like it had been shattered. I accidently dropped the box of chocolate in my hands that was meant for him and ran away. Yamamoto saw it and immediately chased after me, picking up the box that I had dropped at the same time.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to forget that scene. Was I actually jealous? I didn't know, but I didn't care at all. As I sat down on a bench, it seemed like tears formed in my eyes. Soon, I found a warm touch on my shoulder.

"Hey Gokudera."

Tch, it was him. I looked away, ignoring him and avoiding eye contact.

"Gokudera…"

"Urusai."

"Look I can explain, she-"

"She's your girlfriend, yeah I know," I cut him off.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" Yakyu Baka smiled cheekily.

"N-no…" I denied.

"You're lying."

"I am not, now go back to her, baseball nut."

Yakyu Baka just stared at me for a moment before standing up from the bench. Tch, so that girl really was his girlfriend. I stood up and walked slowly away from that baseball nut, feeling saddened.

Then someone hugged me from behind.

"Baka Gokudera, I told you I love you didn't I? Happy Valentines' Day," Yakyu Baka brushed his lips against my cheek before handing me a box of chocolate.

"Tha-thanks…" I grabbed the box and walked off, smiling to myself.

"So, were you jealous Gokudera-chan?"

"Urusai Yakyu Baka," I punched his arm lightly.

I finally knew what Valentines' Day was really about: spending time together with the person you love. We walked back home together, somehow hand in hand.

-The End-


End file.
